witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Novigrad
Image:Icon Elven city.png default City built on elven ruins desc none Novigrad is a free city within Redania and therefore not subject to the rule of that kingdom. It is one of the major ports of the continent and a big competitor of Kovir. The population of Novigrad is nearly 30,000, and is one of the largest cities in the North. Novigrad city does not have an official ruler but has prominent underworld figures who "rule" it instead (Whoreson Junior, Sigi Rueven, Cleaver & King of Beggars). It also has a strong presence of the Church of Eternal Fire (Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart & Chappelle) led by the Hierarch and a council of electors. Novigrad is one of the major locations featured in the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. History The city was once a small elven town. After the first humans came to the delta of the Pontar, the city remained abandoned until new human settlers arrived and Novigrad became the capital of newly-founded kingdom of Sambuk, which extended from the Pontar to the Arc Coast, a kingdom which would later become Redania. Under the rule of Vestibor the Proud, the city was conquered by Temeria during the Seven Year War, forcing the Redanians to move their capital to Tretogor. Novigrad remained under Temerian rule until the rule of Radovid III, also known as the Bold, when, after negotiation, a compromise was agreed upon and Novigrad became a free city where both Temerians and Redanians could keep part of the honour. Novigrad remains a free city to this day although Redanian ships are stationed in the port and the successive rulers of Redania up to and including King Radovid V, known as the Stern, sometime adopt the style of 'Kings of Redania and Novigrad'. Heraldry The coat of arms of Novigrad is featured in the developer gameplay 1. The coat of arms shown on the left is very similar to the one in-game with the only difference being a castle with the letters "П" and "P" in place of a white eagle. The coat of arms is not described in the novels. Places * Grand Picket - largest temple of the Eternal Fire * Passiflora brothel, one of twelve * West Bazaar * The Spearhead, one of 35 taverns People * Cyrus Hemmelfart * Chappelle * Vimme Vivaldi * Schwann * Dudu * Vespula * Sigi Reuven * Cleaver * Francis Bedlam, King of Beggars * Whoreson Junior * Priscilla * Dudu The seventh episode, Dolina Kwiatów ("The Valley of Flowers"), begins in Novigrad. The Witcher * In Chapter I, one of the travellers walking on the roads recognizes Geralt, and comments on how the witcher helped him with some garkains in Novigrad several years prior. However, he could not pay the witcher for his services at the time. Having recognized Geralt, he gives him 100 . cs:Novigrad de:Novigrad es:Novigrado fr:Novigrad lt:Naujamiesty pl:Novigrad it:Novigrad ref; 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZMhqM3XEbA The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Free City of Novigrad is one of three(four with Blood & Wine) main location (other three are Toussaint ,Velen and Skellige Islands) in game. In-game description Once a part of Redania. Novigrad now has the status of free city. It is the world larger city and, without a doubt, richest as well. Cradle of the cult of the Eternal Fire, it is now home of the church of the same name. It is ruled officially by the head of the church, reffered to as the hierarch, thought its underworld crime bosses also have a great deal of say in matters. Fast travel points: * Electors Square * Gate of the Hierarch * Hierarch Square * Glory Gate * Novigrad Docks * Oxenfurt Gate * Portside Gate * Southern Gate * St. Gregory's Bridge * Tretogor Gate Noteworthy p'laces In the game:' In The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt you can find 4 taverns, 3 blacksmiths, 1 armorer, 2 barbers, 10 boats and 2 brothels in Novigrad. The City has 6 gates. It is built on 3 islands (4 if you count Farcorners, outskirts of Novigrad). The city is divided into 13 parts (counting squares, not counting taverns and gates): Farcorners, Lacehalls, Harborside, Glory Lane, The Bits, Silverton, Gildorf, Temple Isle, St. Gregory´s Bridge, Elector Square, Hierarch Square, Fish Market and the Temple of the Eternal Fire.Category:Cities Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations